


Gorgon!Sansa AU

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Cersei Lannister, the new Queen of the Northern Kingdom, is jealous of her stepdaughter’s beauty and decides to turn her into a gorgon, so no man will ever be able to love her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Gorgon!Sansa AU

Cersei Lannister, the new Queen of the Northern Kingdom, is jealous of her stepdaughter’s beauty and decides to turn her into a gorgon, so no man will ever be able to love her.

Devastated, Sansa Stark flees her home and hides away in a cave, leading a lonely and miserable life. No one can come near her, and every man who dares to look at her is instantly turned to stone. The snakes growing out of her head are her only company. 

One day, a man called Jon Snow wanders into Sansa’s cave. Intrigued by her singing, he refuses to leave. Sansa agrees to talk to him, but always with a barrier between them. She is petrified she is going to hurt him.

As they talk to each other, they fall in love, and one day, Jon decides to take the risk of seeing Sansa directly. Because of his dragon blood, Sansa’s snakes have no effect on him.

...

_Sansa is staring at him in disbelief. He looks like a Northerner, he looks like home, and he still hasn’t turned to stone._

_One of her snakes curiously stretches its body to get a bettter look at him. The snake even lets him stroke its head._

_Sansa is so overwhelmed that she’s finally seeing another living soul after so many years that she swings her arms around his neck and kisses him._

_..._

Because of Jon’s love, Sansa grows more confident, and no longer scared or disgusted by what she is, she learns to control her curse. She’s able to hide the snakes, appearing as a normal, but still very beautiful woman, and she can now summon the snakes at will.

With Jon by her side, she takes back her kingdom from the evil enchantress Cersei, who has killed Sansa’s father. Sansa turns Cersei to stone and keeps her in the Godswood, as a reminder of what happened for future generations. 

Jon and Sansa live happily ever after as the new King and Queen of the Northern Kingdom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [original art](https://sites.google.com/site/brookwoodhighschoolnet/background-story-of-gorgons-1)


End file.
